The use of steriods in Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) is associated with severe side effects & new strategies for alternate, effective therapy are sought This study seeks to evaluate the safety of different dosages of GL701 (DHEA) and assess the effectiveness of different dosages of GL701 vs placebo & assess the pharmacokinetics of GL701 following oral administration. GL701 is an investigational drug which is a naturally occuring steriod hormone developed by Genelabs.